8 asimétricos momentos
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: ¿Lo más hermoso para Kid? ¡La simetría sin duda alguna! Kid ama el número 8 al igual que un círculo, pero, Kid sufre al sentir momentos asimétricos. Mal summary ToT pero denle una oportunidad


_Este cap es inspirado en una historietita q me encontre en la red(:_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Mosco asimétrico.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡QUE HORROR! – Se oyeron gritos por los pasillos del Shibusen- ¡QUE ASCO! ¡ME DOY PENA! ¡NO MERESCO VER ESTO! – siguió gritando aquel muchacho de ojos ambarinos, dos mellizas lo siguieron por los pasillos viendo el drama de aquel chico. La mayor lo miraba irritada, odiaba a los niños mimados. Mientras que la otra miraba al chico con gracia, amaba los niños mimados.

El chico se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar diciendo que es un puerco y no merece vivir, los alumnos que pasaban por ese pasillo lo veían asombrado y susurraban cosas como `Él hijo de Shinigami-Sama esta llorando´. La menor del dúo de pistolas se tiró al piso y comenzó a reír agitando los brazos, mientras que la otra rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Patty – llamo a su hermana, Patty asintió divertida. Las chicas se sentaron alado de Kid y comenzaron a darle palmaditas en la espalda – Kid, no eres un puerco.

Parece que eso funciono ya que el niño mimado dejo de llorar.

-¡Si, si! ¡Tú no eres rosadito, ni gordo ni mucho menos feo! ¡Solo eres asimétrico, mimado, hartante y asqueroso como uno! – _animo _Patty, Kid y Lizz se quedaron perplejos. Kid de nuevo comenzó a llorar, Liz harta de las escenitas de su técnico se levanto y se dio media vuelta.

-Cuando te calmes me hablas – le avisó al hijo del Shinigami antes de irse, Patty miró a Kid pero ahora seria y por una vez en su vida pensó en como animarlo.

-Mira Kid – habló Patty con seriedad, se paró y agarro un cuadro, lo giro 90° a la derecha- ¡Ves! ¡Solo has eso y los cuadros estarán simétricos!

Dicho esto Patty comenzó a reír mientras señalaba con burla a Kid, Kid se quedo sentado sobre sus rodillas sorprendido, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico y estrellitas en los ojos.

* * *

-¡Liz! – llamó una chica de ojos oliva, Liz guardo su revista y miró a Maka que se acercaba con Soul- ¡Shinigami-Sama quiere a Kid en la Death Room! ¿Has visto a Kid?

Preguntó, Liz frunció el ceño, no quería ver a ese niño cuando esta en ese estado. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar en busca de Death the Kid.

-Sí, ahora le aviso.

Mientras con Kid, el revisaba los cuadros y si estaban mal acomodados los acomodaba simétricamente. El chico miró un cuadro que tenía la cara de su padre, coloco su dedo índice en su mentón para pensar hacia donde tenía que girarlo para que quedara simétricamente. _Hum, para ver que quede simétricamente tengo que divi…_

-¡KID! – le llamaron interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico. Kid, molesto, se tiro al suelo y comenzó a patalear haciendo de nuevo esos berrinches que le chocan a Liz. Liz miro sin expresión en el rostro a Kid, suspiro y se cruzo de brazos – Tu padre te espera en la Death Room.

Kid dejo de lloriquear y se levanto sacudiéndose su traje.

-Ahora voy – dijo serio, camino por los pasillos dejando a una Liz irritada. En verdad, odiaba los cambios repentinos de actitud de ese niño. Kid entro al Death Room que estaba completamente vacío solo estaba su padre, ni Spirit se encontraba en el Death Room.

El padre de aquel niño mimado lo recibió con esa típica voz y agitando las manos como siempre. El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia, Kid miró detalladamente a su padre con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, padre? – al fin preguntó, el Shinigami no respondió se quedo callado sin hacer movimiento alguno. Kid pudo jurar que su padre lo veía detalladamente, Kid miro con curiosidad a su padre hasta que…

_¡ZAZ!_

El Shinigami le dio una bofetada a su hijo que se encontraba en el suelo sorprendido, el hijo del Shinigami tenía una lastimada en la mejilla de la forma del símbolo gato (#) el chico se agarro la mejilla sorprendido y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas **(Ya saben cómo se hacen las pupilas de Kid cuando está en combate)**

Shinigami se vio la mano y murmuro un Hum, un puntito se encontraba en la mano blanca del Shinigami. Si amplificamos el puntito que se encuentra en la mano del Shinigami…

-Tenias un mosco en la mejilla Kid – le dijo su padre, Kid se deprimió fácilmente. Le habían dado una bofetada solo para matar un mosco, Shinigami-Sama se quito el mosco y murmuro cosas- Oh bueno, te llamaba para que avisaras al personal que fumigue el Death Room.

_-¡MOSCO ASIMÉTRICO! -_ gritó Kid.

* * *

_Uff! hace mucho que no entro al FF hasta ia tiene algo para el móvil o.ò estoy en semanas de exámenes u.ú lA buena notiicia es q ¡Me falta uno! :D_

_Estoii tratando de continuar 2 fics, Rozanserusu y Darkness a Club _

_Además q voi a comenzar un fiic nuevo pero tengo q preguntarle a mi one-chan si lo qiere hacer conmigo qq es lo más seguro q si qiera uwú o si no la mato ¬¬_


End file.
